


March 17, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The preacher father winced while he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	March 17, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

The preacher father winced while he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and suffered with her.

THE END


End file.
